clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fredrick
:This page is not meant to be an offense to people who like Fred. He's just a bit weird. Fredrick, or simply Fred (not to be confused with Fred 676, or Fredsworth) is a very weird Bean Human who lives in an unknown location. He speaks in a very hyper active voice, and ever since last November he's been sending weird messages to the citizens of the USA. It has been confirmed he is in the Str00del Force even though he doesn't live in Antarctica. Background Not much was known about Fred's background before 2009 except for that he opened his Youtube Account about two years ago. More info has recently been accuired recently though by Rick Astley (another weird human) who said he knew Fred. He said the strange human lives in some place called America and owns two Puffle like creatures. Another piece of info found is that Fred is actually a very famous Human were he lives (yah we're still tryin to figure that one out) and has been on various TV shows. Involvement Fred is one of the most strange Human's ever discovered by Penguins. He talks unlike Mister Bean, but his voice is extremely hyper active. Another thing that makes Fred abit crazy is that usually he will start yelling for no reason. He is supposedly 6 years old, but many are sure he's much older (sound familiar doesn't it)? Very recently, Fred has been sending video messages to the South Pole Council. The most recent one said this. ---- HEY IT'S FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! AND SO HOW ARE ALL YOU LITTLE PENGUINS DOIN' DOWN THERE? '' I JUST REALLY HOPE TO COME DOWN WHERE YOU LIVE SOON AND GET AWAY FROM KEVIN!'' ALSO I JUST REALLY HOPE YOU CAN SAY HI TO MABEL FOR ME CAUSE I LOVE HER! ''SO I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I'LL BE COMIN' DOWN TO WHERE YOU LIVE SOON! BYE!!!! PEACE OUT HOMEDOGS! PEACE OUT HOMEDOGS! ---- Most of the Council simply laughed, but others such as Will Whitefoot say that this should be taken seriously. The PSA is currently investigating this odd human and several other things he mentions in his videos. Update: Fred has recently joined the Str00del Force. This could mean he'll be coming to the USA soon. If you see him be sure to contact the PSA. What is very weird is that some penguins (especially teens) upload his videos to PengTube because they enjoy watching them. Trivia * For some reason Fred seems to know a lot about the USA and it's citizens. * Some say Fred is working for the Sapie Brothers, but they claim they don't even know him. * He claims he'll one day come to the USA, but it's unknown whether it's true or not. * Speeddasher despises Fred and is hoping he won't come to the USA. *He plays Sanity Penguin in FunFic: The Movie *His deadly nemesis paralizes when he hears his voice or sees him. *Jake Lovesfish loves his videos and thinks they are awesome. See also * Human * Mister Bean * Mister Lobaloba * Category:Characters